Perfect Little Secret
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: COMPLETE! For once Jump City is crime free, with their new found spare time the Titans decided to embark on a camping trip. Comedy and Romance ensue! Robin x Starfire. FIRST FANFIC! YAY!
1. An Idea

Perfect Little Secret

By Purple Wolf Girl

Chapter 1: An idea

It was just another average day in Jump City, except for one thing...no crime fighting. There hadn't been a criminal for days. Not even a bank robber...nothing. With no crime fighting there wasn't much to keep the Teen Titans busy, so, they were bored.

At Titan's Tower

"How about pizza?" Beast boy suggested.

"No more!" Robin said putting a hand to his mouth (they'd had a pizza eating contest earlier).

"Okay. How about video games? Everyone loves video games!" Beast boy said with a smile.

"No," Raven replied simply.

Beast boy made a puppy dog pout and turned to Cyborg's direction.

"I don't really want to right now," Cyborg said. "Maybe later, BB."

Beast boy's eyebrows narrowed. "Movie?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"Okay," Robin said. "Action!"

"No, Sci-Fi!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Horror." Raven muttered.

Beast boy shook his head at them. "I vote comedy!"

"NO WAY!" Raven said raising her voice.

Just at that moment, Starfire opened the door.

"HELLO, FRIENDS!" she exclaimed, as she walked into the room. "What do you wish to do today?"

"We all went over that already. We've got nothing. How about you, Star? What would you like to do?" Robin asked.

Starfire beamed at the question. "We could all venture to the mall of shopping! Or perhaps do the painting of the toenails! Or-"

"Um...not really my idea of fun," Raven said cutting her off. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Starfire's smile faded. "Oh. Then I shall see you all later." she said as she flew slowly out of the room.

Later . . .

"CAMPING!" Starfire shrieked happily. She held up a camping magizine as she walked toward the other titans.

"Whating?" Beast boy asked nervously.

"Camping!" Starfire repeated. "I have ventured to the mall of shopping and have already purchased the supplies! Glorious...is it not?"

Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven all looked at one another. "CAMPING!" they screamed.

"Yes." Starfire replied.

"Uh…what if there's a criminal while were gone?" Robin asked.

"Not a problem. I have already called our friends, The Titans East, and they said that they would come down while we are gone." Starfire replied.

"Whose going to protect their city?" Cyborg asked quickly.

"They said not to worry." she said.

"I'm not going." Raven hissed under her breath.

"Yes you are! You have to, Raven!" Starfire cried.

"Why?"

"We all must hang out. You can always meditate in a quiet part of the forest. We shall not bother you, much."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

Starfire smiled. "We shall leave tomorrow at noon!"

And so, they did.

To be continued . . .

Authors Note: Thanks for reading & please review!


	2. Runaway Beast Boy

Chapter 2: Runaway Beast boy

When the Titans arrived in the forest, (reasonably close to Jump City) they set up camp immediately.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she examined the campsite. "We shall have great fun!"

All the other titans smiled nervously.

"Yeah...this is gonna be soooooooo much fun," Beast boy muttered sarcastically.

"As it should be!" Starfire said not recognizing the tone of sarcasm.

"Um...what is there to eat? I'm starved!" Cyborg asked.

"Let us see..." Starfire replied. "We have the Smores, the hot dogs, and the tofu for Beast boy!"

"Tofu," Cyborg whispered to Beast boy. "On a camping trip?"

Beast boy blushed. "Never know when you'll need the tofu-ee good-ness!"

"Don't we have anything else to eat? You know...normal food?" Raven questioned.

"Does this not please you?" Starfire asked softly.

"Well, n-"

"Of corse it does, Star!" Robin said quickly. "It's great!"

"Are you certain? We can always go ba-" Starfire started.

"Its fine. Don't worry!" Robin assured her.

"Okay..." Starfire said as she walked over to one of the tents. When she couldn't see him, Robin frowned and sighed. He'd lied to her. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to keep her happy.

"Ooooooohhhhh!" Beast boy cooed. "What's this?"

Robin and the rest of the team turned around to see Beast boy approaching a bee's nest.

"BEAST BOY! NO! DON'T-"

Too late. He'd already poked it.

"BEES!" he screamed. "I'M ALERGIC! I'M ALERGIC!"

And with that he ran into the woods with a swarm of bees behind him. Everyone just stood where they were and blinked every now and then. All of a sudden Cyborg burst out laughing and Raven grinned.

"HELLO...BEAST boy! Ya'll think he'd know the difference!" Cyborg laughed.

"No kidding." Raven agreed.

Robin glared at them. They both stopped laughing immediately.

"Um...I'll go get him." Cyborg said. "Yo, BEAST Boy...WAIT UP!" He laughed as he ran in to the forest.

"Great." Robin muttered dryly.

Later . . .

Robin paced. "I guess we could go after them. Then we might get lost. Or they might come back and then we won't be here. Then they'll g-"

"Look, I can't meditate," Raven said annoyed. "If it's so important to you, I'll go find them. They can't have gotten too far..."

Robin shook his head. "Too risky. We can't loose any more team members. No, Raven...you stay here with us. It's a lot safer that way."

"I can take care of myself," she persisted. "They can't. Just look at Beast boy!"

"I guess...okay. Just be back before sunset," Robin mumbled.

Raven nodded, put her hood over her head, and flew into the woods. Robin and Starfire were left alone.

To be continued . . .

……………………..

THANK YOUS:  
banana fritz- Thank you very much for reviewing!

Starbolt- Thanks, your encouragement means a lot.

Maia's Pen- THANKS!

A Robin Lover- Glad you liked it!

A/N: Next update soon! Please review!

-PWG


	3. Guilt

Chapter 3: Guilt

Starfire frowned. "This is all my fault," she sighed. "If I had not-"

"No, Star...this isn't your fault. You just wanted all of us to hang out. You couldn't have known," Robin assured her gently. "What I don't get is, his name is BEAST boy. He can turn into a bee, so you'd think he'd know what a bee's nest looks like. And did he say he was allergic?"

Starfire smiled. Robin always seemed to know what to say to make her smile. He looked around. "Wanna go fishing?" he asked her as he held out a fishing pole.

"Yes, but, I do not know how to fish." she replied.

"It's easy. I'll show you," Robin grasped her hand and took her to a nearby pond.

Meanwhile . . .

"There you are, Einstein!"

Beast boy turned around. Cyborg was running toward him. "Um...hi?" Beast boy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What in the world would make you want to poke a bee's nest?" Cyborg asked. "And what's wrong with your face?"

Beast boy's cheeks turned a little red. "Bees caught up with me," he muttered.

"Why didn't you turn in to a cheetah or something?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Whatever, BB." Cyborg groaned. "Uh, why are you itching so much?"

"I tried rubbing some leaf on my- my face," Beast boy said. "The camp survival book said if you rub a leaf called "Aleooew...Aloeoue, Um..."

"Aloe?" Cyborg corrected.

"Yeah, that's it! Anyway it said that if you rub it on your face that it will make the bee stings hurt less. BUT NOW I'M JUST ITCHY!" Beast boy yelled as he itched himself.

"You must have rubbed yourself with poison ivy!" Cyborg laughed. "What's wrong with you, Nature boy!"

Beast boy screamed. "OHHHHHH...ITCHY! ITCHY, ITCHY, ITCHY, ITCHY, ITCHY!"

Back at the campsite . . .

"Your doing great, Star!" Robin exclaimed. "That's the third fish you caught today!"

Starfire blushed. "On my planet there are no such things as fish. Although, there are glorfogs. But they are not very desirable to eat...or look at."

Robin laughed softly. "You know," he started, "Camping is pretty fun. And it's pretty quiet with out the others, but I'm still having a lot of fun."

"So am I." she agreed.

"Um...Star?" Robin began nervously.

"Yes, Robin?"

"There's, um, something I wanted to tell you..." he whispered as he reached for her hand. "We've known each other for a long time and…"

"Yes?" she wondered, eyes twinkling.

"I kind of, uh..." Robin interrupted himself, getting off the subject. "Wow, look at that big one!" he said pointing to a fish in the pond.

"Where is it?" Starfire asked looking around. "I do not see-ahhhhhhh!"

"STARFIRE!"

Robin could only watch in horror as she fell into the water.

……………………………………………….

THANK YOUS:

Crossfade Chick- Hi! Thanks SO much for your review! Hee hee. . . Beast Boy does have quite a scream.

Gem of Atlantis- Thank you for the review!

vivi-the-fire-bringer- Thanks for says I have everyone in character. : D

Shadow- Thanks so much, I will try to make the chapters longer. Robin x Starfire moments are coming up!

Maia's Pen- Hey, thanks for that long review.

A Robin Lover- THANKS!

Teenaged Assasin- Your compliment means so much, thanks you!

CatGirl R and S Fan- You are so nice to leave me such a kind review! Thanks!

Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67- Thanks a TON!

StarfireGraysonThatsMe- Great Pen name! Thank you VERY much for your review!

I will update again very soon, probably this weekend. Please R&R!

PWG


	4. Smores

Chapter 4: Smores

Immediately, Robin jumped into the water after Starfire. Only a few seconds later, Robin sprang up from the water with her tightly held in his arms. When he got there, he gently laid her on the shore as he caught his breath.

"Starfire," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes only to see a sopping wet Robin standing over her.

"Robin..." she sputtered, coughing up water. "What happened? Why are you-"

"You fell. Come on, you need to dry off." he replied.

Starfire tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She was still not completely aware of what was going on and she was dizzy from all the water, so, she lost balance.

"I'll carry you." Robin said as he gently lifted her off the ground.

When they reached the campsite, they both found private places in the forest to change into dry clothes.

"I'm sorry you had to get wet, Robin. But thank you for saving me...again." Starfire said softly.

"Starfire, don't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong. You just don't know how to swim yet, but that's not a problem! You can learn." Robin assured her.

"But, Robin, you are always saving me. You catch me every time I fall and you always cheer me up when I am sad. Why? No one else seems to."

He thought for a minute then said, "Well, I save a lot of people, and so do you and the rest of the team. It's my job. And I never like to see anyone sad." he explained.

"Yes." Starfire said. "What did you wish to tell me earlier?"

A big drop of sweat dripped down Robin's face. "Well, uh...I...um, uh...you, I..."

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do you like m-," he paused. "Smores?"

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Smores. Uh, want one?"

"Okay, yes. I would appreciate a smore."

"Here you go," he said as he held out a few.

"Thank you." Starfire took one and popped it into her mouth. "Mmmmm! Glorious, Robin! May I have another?"

"Of course!" he said with a smile, handing her more. She ate those immediately too.

"You have a little something on your face," he said. Robin reached into his sack and took out a cloth. He gently wiped her face with it.

"There," he said happily. "Good as new!"

Starfire smiled.

"Robin, I-" she whispered.

"Yeah, Star?"

Starfire was quiet for a moment, "Never mind."

Robin frowned. Neither of them could talk to each other. Every time they had something to admit, they couldn't gather the courage to say it.

Meanwhile . . .

Beast boy moaned. "I'm itchy, I'm hungry, I'm sore, I-"

"Would you cut that out! You've been doing that for hours!" Cyborg's tone was dripping with annoyance.

"Well, you'd be whiny too if you were in my shoes!"

"Yeah...I guess I would. They're WAAAY to SMALL because you're such a tiny little person!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Cybooger!"

"Beast baby!"

"_Idiots_."

Beast boy and Cyborg turned around to see Raven leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" she muttered.

Cyborg and Beast boy looked at one another. "Uh...nothing?" they answered in unison.

"Yeah...oookaay." Raven replied. "Whatever."

"Rae, can you teleport us back to the campsite?" Cyborg asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can. I was injured. I can't heal it. I'll just be in more pain. I'm sorry."

"Can't you even fly?" Cyborg asked, this time in a more worried voice.

"No. I can't support my weight." she answered. "Why don't you track Robin or Starfire's communicator?"

"There isn't any frequency. Can't track 'em."

"I can't morph either...I hurt too much." Beast boy added.

"So, I guess were stuck." Raven said.

"Yeah...I guess so." Cyborg sighed.

Beast boy's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…………………………..

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

vivi-the-fire-bringer- Thank you for appreciating my cliffee! I really appreciate the review.

Starandrob- THANKS! More Robin x Star to come next chappie.

Teenaged Assasin- Glad you are enjoying Robin's 'almost confessions'! TY!

MyMonkeyIsOrange- Thank you very much! Cute pen name. : )

Maia's Pen- THANKS!

Robin Lover- Thanks for the cheers!

Crossfade Chick- Heh, yeah Beast Boy should know the difference between Poison Ivy and Aloe, lol! Thank you VERY much for the review.

12345- Thanks. Star's water plunge can be comedy, or suspense, horror; however you want to take it. : )

Princess Angelfire of NZ- Thank you SO much! You are so kind.

Niki- TY! I will finish the fic is almost complete.

AvePlateada- You are so thoughtful. Thank you so the compliment!

StarfireXxXRobin- Nice Pen name! hee hee. Don't die, here is an update, lol!

kickbutt91- THANKS SO MUCH!

A/N: I will update again VERY soon! Don't forget to review! Thank you all SO much!

-PWG


	5. Fireworks

Chapter 5: Fireworks

Robin and Starfire had sat quietly for a while. The whole time Starfire had been thinking about how much she had cared about Robin; about how he'd always been there to catch her when she fell, how he always cheered her up when she felt bad...about how he was with her now. But she didn't know how to explain her feelings to him. Every time she tried, she couldn't let the words escape her mouth. In addition, she didn't know how he felt about her. _He might only care about me as a friend_, she thought, _But I feel more_.

Robin thought about the same thing. He didn't know how to tell her either. He was shy when it came to things like that. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't. He just didn't have enough courage when it came to love.

At last Starfire gathered enough courage and said, "Robin, how do you feel?"

Robin looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"About us," she answered. "How do you feel about..._us_."

His eyes widened. "Um...I don't understand what you mean, Starfire."

"How do you feel about me?" she pressed. "Please, Robin, tell me the truth. It will not hurt me."

"Well, that's a complicated question, Star. I guess I..." Robin stuttered. "I feel that you're um...pretty."

"Really!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...really." he whispered.

"Oh, Robin, what else?"

Now that Robin had let that out he felt more confident. "I think your smart, kind, brave, funny...you know...that kind of stuff." he said a little bit louder.

Starfire beamed. "Oh, thank you, Robin!" she said happily as she gave him a giant hug. After a moment she let go and slowly slipped away.

"So," Robin said, "What do you think about me?"

Starfire blushed. "I think that you are very intelligent, very, very brave, kind, funny, and-" she stopped. Putting a finger to her mouth.

"Yes?" he said softly as he lifted her finger away.

"I feel that...there is more than just friendship...or that there should be." she admitted under her breath.

Robin smiled. "So do I." he agreed.

"Robin, do you really care for me?" Starfire asked.

"Of course."

"But do you feel the same way about anyone else?"

"Well, uh, now that I think about it… no."

"Are you certain?"

"There's no one else," he assured her. "I promise."

Starfire smiled. She gave him another big hug, but this one was different than all the others. Big weights had been lifted off their shoulders. Now they knew they felt the same.

Starfire squeezed Robin tighter than ever, like she would never let him go; Robin did the same to her. When she let go she came about three inches away from his face (accidentally). Starfire hadn't been on Earth for long, but she discovered what a kiss was, and she figured this was her only chance to have one with Robin, so she took her chance. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin didn't move but his eyes widened a lot. And slowly, she leaned toward his lips, and when she reached them, it felt like magic. As their lips touched for the first time, it was a though fireworks were going off in the background.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Neither of them ever wanted to let go of each other, but, they did. Starfire pulled away slowly, looking at Robin. His mouth was curved into and "O" shape and he was blushing.

"I am, so...sorry." Starfire whispered. "I did n-"

Robin put a finger to her lips. "It's fine...really." A huge smile spread across his face in place of the "O". Starfire smiled back.

"I'm gonna go get some fire-wood. I'll be back in a couple minutes, okay?" Robin said as he stood up slowly...wobbling a little. Starfire frowned, and looked down at her feet. After a few steps Robin turned around and walked toward Starfire. He kissed her on the cheek as fast as he could. Then he looked at her.

"Thank you." he whispered as he ran off happily. He tripped over a couple of rocks, but got up quickly and ran off. Starfire stared in confusion...tilting her head a little.

As soon as Robin thought she couldn't hear him, he punched his fists into the air and screamed, "YES!".

Starfire heard a faint sound, making out that it was Robin yelling happily. She fell back onto the grass. She was smiling more than she ever had.

"No, Robin..." she whispered, "Thank you."

……………………………………………………..

Thanks you's for Chapter 4...

Teenaged Assasin : Thank you for sending me such nice reviews!

StarfireXxXRobin : You are so nice! You always send me such nice reviews and I will update frequently on all my stories!

A Robin lover : Thank you very much!

Soulless Warlock : Thank you! I'm glad you think it's funny.

Crossfade Chick : Yeah...BB can say weird things... Anyway, thanks for sending me more nice reviews!

Maia's Pen : YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO NICE! hugs!

A/N: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R&R! I LOVE REVIEWS!

-PWG


	6. One Last Chance

Chapter 6: One Last Chance

"I'm back!"

Starfire turned around to see Robin holding pounds of wood in his arms.

"Do you need my assistance?" she asked.

"No thanks, Star." he said confidently.

She smiled. "I am so happy, Robin!"

He smiled back at her. "Maybe we can go camping again sometime." he suggested.

"I would be delighted to!" Starfire exclaimed. Then she frowned. "But I still wonder...where are our friends?"

Robin frowned at the question. He wanted to see the others, but he knew he could never be as relaxed with Starfire as he was now. "Um...I'm sure they'll be here soon." he replied.

"Are you certain we should not go look?"

"Certain."

But before Starfire could insist anymore, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy came walking through the trees.

"Hey, Ya'll!" Cyborg greeted them.

Starfire stood up immediately. "FRIENDS, YOU ARE UNHARMED!" she exclaimed. She then glanced at Raven leaning on Cyborg as she clutched her leg. Then at Beast boy scratching his face; lumps and dots all over him.

"Mostly..." Starfire corrected herself.

"Hey, guys." Robin said walking forward. "What happened?"

"Well, we would have been here a few hours ago but, Raven and Beast boy got hurt so we had to walk." Cyborg explained.

Robin and Starfire covered their noses.

"Oh, and boy genius over here ran into a skunk, just so you know what that smell is." Raven muttered.

"I swear I thought it was a black cat with a white stripe!" Beast boy argued.

"Hello! BEAST boy! And what in the world would a cat be doing in the middle of the forest!" Cyborg pointed out.

Beast boy narrowed his' eyebrows and snarled.

"Can we go home now?" Raven moaned. "I need to meditate."

Robin looked at Starfire. She nodded.

"Yeah, we can go. We just need to pack our things." Robin said.

After they packed everything, Cyborg started the T-car.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" he said. Raven and Beast boy got into the car with Cyborg.

Beast boy turned around. "Come on dudes, let's go!" he yelled.

"Um...I think I left some stuff in the woods. You guys can go without me." Robin lied. "Uh, Starfire, do you want to help me look?"

She looked confused for a minute, and then smiled.

"Yes, Robin, I would like to help you look!" she said.

"We'll catch up with you guys in a couple of minutes!" Robin yelled as the car drove off.

"Whatever, man!" Beast boy replied.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Robin took Starfire's hand and walked around with her.

"You probably shouldn't tell the others about what happened between us. I don't think they'll like it." Robin said.

Starfire nodded in agreement. "I will not tell." she promised.

"Thanks."

"Of course, Robin. But, will we ever be like we were today again?" Starfire asked nervously. "But if you do not like it better that way, we can just be friends."

"Well, Star, we have one last chance." he said.

Starfire smiled. Slowly they leaned forward and had one final kiss.

"Let's go home." Robin said.

He and Starfire tightly held hands as she flew him toward the tower. And so, they flew into the sunset, with their perfect little secret.

The End

……………………………………………

Thank you's for Chapter 5:

Kickbutt91: You are so nice! Thanks for reviewing both of my stories!

Devilfire: Angelfire's sister: Thanks! I'm glad you and your sister like it!

ChineseLookin'gal: I'm glad you like my story! Um….I AM going to write a RaexBB story. It's frustrating how hard it is to write romance between them. Robin and Star are easy to write about, but Beast boy and Raven are just hard for me. But I promise that I will write a story about them.

Soulless Warlock: Thanks! Well, I guess since you read this chapter then you know about the others now. : )

Teenaged Assasin: I'm really glad you like it!

Crossfade Chick: I'm happy that you loved it! Uh, I'm not really good at fitting songs into fics nervous laugh. Anyway thanks again!

StarfireXxXRobin: THANKS SO MUCH!

A Robin Lover: Thank you! Yup, Robin and Starfire are such a cute couple! If only they would hook up in the show…..

Maia's Pen: You are like the nicest person ever!

Funkysurfingurl: Thanks! Okay, to write a story just use whatever writing program you have on your computer. But to post a story you go into your account, click documents. Next browse your computer & select the file you want. Then just submit. NEXT, go to Stories & just follow the prompts to create a NEW story. Once you start the site will basically guide you through. Good luck! I look forward to reading your stories.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I will have more Teen Titan's fics out soon, so please keep an eye out.

In other news, in case you haven't heard….the people at cartoon network are actually thinking of canceling Teen Titans new seasons! And for all RobxStar fans it means they'll never have a chance of being a couple or anything like that. So if you want to save the new seasons to come, just message me if you want the new seasons to keep coming (just go to my Bio and click 'send message' at the top of the page. I can message you back with the address to write to in order to support the show. Please write the letters!

-PWG


End file.
